The Parting
by hellohades
Summary: Korra and Asami confront their feelings about each other while on Air Temple Island.
1. The Parting

**AN: **I don't own Avatar: Legend of Korra.

I think this couple is amazing together.

That is all.

* * *

**The Parting: ****Part one**

Asami's heart was breaking.

Korra lay in her bed, with Mako beside her. He was waiting patiently for her to wake up from her long resting period, and the look of worry etched so deeply into his face just made it that much worse. Korra had just barely escaped Amon in time, and Asami knew that. It wasn't the fact that she was losing Mako so much that bothered her, but the fact that it was Mako beside Korra's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

It was the fact that it wasn't her; it wasn't Asmai, there, waiting patiently, beside Korra's bed. Waiting for Korra to wake up, waiting for Korra's big, beautiful blue eyes to spring to life once more.

It'd been a long time coming, the way Asami felt for Korra. She knew it, and she tried her hardest to deny her feelings for the Avatar, but the truth was, her feelings weren't going anywhere. In fact, seeing her like this was probably just making it worse. Making that longing for Korra, those feeling worse at least.

It was the first day they met that Asmai knew the Avatar would get her into trouble. Asami smiled at the memory. The way her ponytail bounded above her shoulders when she walked, the way she smiled and laughed, the way she grumbled under her breath when she was angry, the way she walked and the slight swaying of her hips, and her broad, masculine shoulders…

Asami shuddered, leaning against the wall just outside Korra's room. She closed her eyes and breathed, trying to keep her head from spinning. Maybe this was a bad idea, coming to Air Temple Island with Mako. Maybe this was a bad idea in general, to be this close, yet this far away, from the Avatar.

Mako walked out of the room and paused for a moment, starring in shock at Asami and her withered form against the wall. "Asami—I was, what—what are you doing here?" He stumbled, looking as if he just wanted to escape this situation immediately.

Asami just sighed and waved her gloved hand. This was also, a long time coming. She knew Mako loved Korra too. "It's nothing, just waiting to see if Korra was okay."

Mako looked from the bedridden Avatar to Asami and nodded slowly, almost skeptically. "She seems okay," he muttered softly, "she should be awake in a few hours."

Asami nodded, and the two stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before Mako left without a word, almost reluctant to be away from the green eyed girl. He walked down the hall to the very end, when he turned back and noticed that Asami was gone.

He wondered if she'd gone into Korra's room or simply went the other direction down the hall, but for the time being, he really didn't care; as long as Korra was okay.

* * *

Asami stepped into Korra's room and stood at the foot of her bed, her hands resting against the footboard. She breathed out slowly as she lowered her head and thought about what she was doing. Her stomach boiled with such nervousness she almost thought she was going to burst.

Korra stirred slowly, opening her eyes for a moment as Asami looked up. Korra looked confused and weary, but slowly her eyes closed again and her breath became even and slow once more.

Asami's lips turned up in a soft smile as she giggled quietly. She walked over to the lonely chair and pushed it closer to the bed before she finally decided to sit down. She leaned towards the stilled tanned body and reached over, brushing some of the hair away that clouded her vision of the girls face. The Avatar was just as beautiful as Asami painted her to be in her mind. Even with her hair down, even if she was exhausted and tired, Korra was still the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

"Oh Korra…" She whispered softly, brushing the back of her hand across the girl's cheek lovingly.

Korra's hand reached up to grab Asami's, and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she faintly muttered the green-eyed girls name. Asami's heart fluttered for a moment as Korra's eyes opened tiredly again, this time blinking back the sleep that clouded her sight. "Asami.." She muttered, this time more coherently. Korra slowly turned to face the other as her eyes fluttered some more.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Asami brushed her hand against Korra's check again, this time in a comforting gesture. The Avatar was so beautiful; Korra was so beautiful. Asami sometimes had to remind herself to breathe when she was looking at Korra.

Korra just smiled drowsily and touched Asami's hair with her other hand, her long, calloused fingers brushing over the exposed skin of her neck. Asami shuttered and closed her eyes, leaning forward as she gradually brought her face closer to Korra's. She had to do this, or else she would never again muster up the courage.

Korra's breath caught in her throat. Was Asami finally doing what she'd dreamed about? Was she really going to finally kiss those lovely lips she'd been fantasizing about? Korra marveled as Asami's eyes closed and her brows furrowed, yet her lips were still moving closer. The Avatar's hand curled around the base of the back of Asami's neck and quickly pulled her closer, closing the gap between the two of them, bringing Asami's lips down on hers in one swift movement. Asami gasped, but couldn't deny that this was what she wanted. Korra's lips moved against the green-eyed girls as gently as if she were a flower. Asami leaned in closer, breathing in the scent that the Avatar gave off—and what a lovely scent it was. They stayed locked for mere moments before Asami pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Korra—I'm, uh, I didn't mean to—to, uh, disturb you—" Asami's naturally pale, flawless skin flushed a ruby red color that Korra found rather attractive.

"Asami, stop." Korra was sitting up now, her eyes radiating a hurt expression; even as she tried to play it off with a lazy smirk, "don't go." She waved Asami back over to her. And slowly, nervously, Asami crept onto the side of Korra's bed and starred at the lazy, cocky smirk that now clouded her thoughts with more feelings than just a simple crush.

Korra leaned forward again, taking Asami's chin in her hand and brushing the stray hair the obstructed her view of the green eyed girls lovely face behind her ear. She placed a soft, longing peck on the other's lips, and at that moment, Asami knew that the Avatar was finally exposing her to the trouble she'd always thought the blue eyed girl would get her into.

Asami closed her eyes and curled her hands into the Avatars hair, moving her lips against the hungry ones that encapsulated hers in a way she'd never felt before.


	2. The Resurfacing

**AN:** I don't own Avatar: Legend of Korra.

But I do adore this pairing.

* * *

**The Resurfacing: Part T****wo**

Days later, Korra met Asami up in her room. Their affair was under wraps, and only they cared to share it with each other anyways. Their business was their business, so they told no one and tried to contain their public affections to only those rare times they could be together behind closed doors or in restrooms or vacant hallways or late at night…

Asami would always leave with a smile on her face and Korra would only giggle and cover her lips in an attempt to hide the dark red lip prints remaining on her lips and face, as if they were some heaven-sent burden. Of course, Mako was growing suspicious, but Bolin didn't seem to notice. Tenzin merely brushed it off as Korra becoming distracted and stressed over more things about Amon, but there were always those suddle hints that he let slide that he might already know what was going on between the two ladies.

Besides, tonight was one of those nights that they met up secretly. Korra and Asami were tangled in sheets, their legs thrown over each other aimlessly. Asami rubbed her feet lightly against Korra's legs in an attempt to keep her toes warm. Korra only sighed contently, curled so close to Asami that she could count the green-eyed girls eyelashes individually. There was a hum of satisfaction coming from the paler woman, and the Avatar merely chuckled in amusement.

Asami's heard stories of those fairytale-accounts where couples spend days and nights and weekends in bed, of time wasted away between sheets filled with love and hours whiled away in suspended states of contentment. Heard of such things, but never been a part of them—until now.

"You make me happy." Korra said softly, stroking Asami's hair lovingly.

Asami lifted her head from her position on Korra's bare chest and looked up at the blue-eyed woman with a brilliant smile, while reaching up and running a hand over her soft cheek. "You make me so much more happier than you can possibly fathom. I've never felt as complete as I do with you."

Korra only smiled and kisses the soft lips of the older woman with a light laugh that filled Asami's heart with joy. "When do we tell the boys?" She asked against the others lips.

"Whenever you tell Tenzin." Asami retorted, and Korra groaned. The green eyed one laughed a little too loudly at that and snickered when she caught herself. "Don't groan like that, you will be fine. Tenzin will be very accepting. Why wouldn't he, it's not like he doesn't know anyways, right?" Asami's brows furrowed together, "at least, he'll be more accepting of it than Mako will."

Korra's light-hearted laugh brought Asami's mind clear of her angst, troublesome thoughts. "Don't worry, my love." Korra's husky voice whispered softly against the skin of Asami's neck as her lips created custom red-hot trails under the pale skin of her throat.

Asami sighed wantonly as her heavy lidded eyes sealed shut in what seemed like pure ecstasy. That night, one that they would look upon fondly in the future, slid by in one long, hungry stretch of sensations and moans. Of soft, wonderful, slick skin and hot breath mixed with bitten-back, husked groans and the rhythmic, aching rock of flesh meeting flesh in an attempt to burn out fires that ignited within their bellies as furiously as wolves attacking prey.

Asami was lithe and almost vicious with desires that seemed endless as Korra tried to quench these fantasies selflessly. Asami moved beneath the Avatar; Korra controlling the pace with each punishing roll of her hips but carelessly allowed her mouth to be tugged and bitten raw and red until both of them were gasping with so many more new and inviting needs. Asami's hands played Korra's body like some sort of sweet violin being rightfully tuned to some wonderful symphony, and how Korra tried to fight these sensations in an attempt to make the night last longer.

Asami took whatever she could of Korra in her hands and mouth, barely feeling the sharpness of teeth on her skin or the painful pressure of Korra's inhumanly strong fingers wrapped effortlessly around her wrists as she held the smaller woman down and did as she pleased. It was raw and hot and fierce and she wanted it all; needed it like no other. Korra swallowed up Asami's sighs when they came, her own release completely stripped from her as the lean body now above her shook and arched with its climax, still rocking against her long afterward, letting her take her time as she slowly came down from her sensational high.

Slowly, and only once she was done, did Asami sink onto the bed beside Korra, a satisfied, coy smirk plastered on her smudged red lips. Korra lay were she was, panting heavily as she slowly shifted to her side, throwing her arm over the other woman's bare shoulders. "You are so lovely." Korra muttered breathlessly.

Asami merely smiled smugly, "only for you."

It was then that night slipped past their tired eyelids, inviting them to dream again tonight, as they had every night. And for this night, at least, they could be curled up together peacefully.


End file.
